parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 2 - Ariel’s Unhappiness
(We fly down to an exterior with the frozen forms of Grace and Terk, with a bird's nest in her mouth, on the balcony. As Ariel comes out, the bird awakens) *Ariel: Good morning! (The bird answers 'Good morning.' in her approval) Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly? (The bird says 'No.' in her disapproval) You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools! It will be fun--the jugglers, and music, and dancing... (The bird, who has been resting in Ariel’s hand, has begun to flap her wings. Ariel slowly removes her hands until the bird is hovering in place. She chuckles and shows her hands to the bird, who finally realizes that she is flying. She speaks for her flying as an approval, then a question, as a flock of birds fly by) Go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever! (The bird flies off to join the flock and says 'Thank you. Ariel. We are off'. As soon as she is gone, Terk, and later, Grace, come to life. Terk comes alive and spits the nest out of her mouth) *Terk: Bluegh! Aw! Oh, man. I thought they'd never leave. I'll be spittin' feathers for a week. (spits the twigs out of her mouth and pulls the rest) *Grace: Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. *Terk: (Sarcastic chuckle) Heh, heh, heh... go scare a priest! Hey, Ariel! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging? *Grace: A festival! *Terk: You mean the Feast of Fools!?! *Ariel: Uh huh! *Terk: All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese! (makes farting noises in her armpit) *Grace: It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk. *Terk: Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F. *Ariel: (Dejected) Yeah, watching. (turns and leaves, obviously sad.) *Terk: Hey, look--a mime. (hocks up a phlegm in her throat, and is about to spit, when Grace covers her mouth. Terk is forced to swallow her prize. They proceed inside to Ariel. Bagheera catches up to them) Hey, hey, what gives? *Grace: Aren't you going to watch the festival with us? *Terk: I don't get it. *Grace: Perhaps she's sick! *Bagheera: Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made her sick by now, nothing will. *Grace: But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Ariel. *Bagheera: What good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it? (some birds have begun to roost on Bagheera, who sees them on them and waves them away, causing them to flee) Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards! She's not made of stone, like us. (goes to Ariel, who is at her table with a model of the city and small toys painted like townspeople) Ariel, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Bagheera all about it? *Ariel: I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all. *Bagheera: Well, did you ever think about going there instead? *Terk: Sure! *Ariel: I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal. *Bagheera: Oh, Ariel, Ariel, Ariel. (pauses, but sees that the birds have returned to perch on him again, before he stands up and shouts at them) Do you mind? (the birds flee) I'm would like to have a moment with the girl, if it's all right with you! *Terk: (To Ariel) Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. Whadda we gotta do? Paint you a fresco? *Grace: As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival. *Ariel: Me?!? (Enter Terk, with a figurine of a Pope, from Ariel's tabletop scene.) *Terk: No, the Pope. Of course, you! (Terk shoves the Pope figurine in Ariel's mouth.) *Grace: It would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience. (Terk pulls the figurine out of Ariel's mouth.) *Terk: Wine, men and song! *Grace: You can learn to identify various regional cheeses! *Terk: Bobbing for snails! *Grace: And the indigenous folk music. *Terk: Playing dunk the monk! *Bagheera: Ariel, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you. *Terk: Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right, Grace? *Grace: Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist? *Bagheera: Ari, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-- *Ariel: Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing. *Animals: What? *Ariel: My mistress, Maleficent. *Animals: (Dejectedly) Oh, yeah, right (etc.) *Grace: Well, when she says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does she mean "ever ever?" *Ariel: Never ever! And she hates the Feast of Fools! She'd be furious if I asked to go. *Terk: Who says you gotta ask? *Ariel: Oh, no. *Terk: Ya sneak out... *Grace: It's just one afternoon... *Ariel: I couldn't-- *Terk: ...and ya sneak back in. *Bagheera: She'll never know you were gone. *Ariel: I mean, if I got caught-- *Grace: Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission. *Ariel: She might see me. *Terk: You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Maleficent doesn't know can't hurt you! *Grace: Ignorance is bliss. *Terk: (aside) Look who's talking... *Bagheera: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes